Native (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Unborn child (presumably deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = 5'0" | Weight = 99 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = bone claws, pronounced canines, elongated nails, pointed ears | Citizenship = Unknown | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Greg Rucka; Darick Robertson | First = Wolverine Vol 3 13 | Death = Wolverine Vol 3 19 | HistoryText = The Native was captured by the Weapon X program, the same program that gave Wolverine his adamantium skeleton. The scientists working there gave her the codename of "Feral". When Wolverine escaped from the organization, so did she. Through a turn of events, the two spent some time together in a cabin on the hills of British Columbia, where they became lovers. It's unclear exactly when or why Logan left Native, or if either one of them had a choice in the separation. Nonetheless, some time later she was detected in Vancouver by an offshoot of the Weapon X program. Sabretooth was hired to track and retrieve her. Creed and an ops team tracked her down, but the mission went horribly awry when the Native incapacitated Creed and killed the two agents that accompanied him. After pacifying his employers, Creed then tracked down Logan, who had no memory whatsoever of Native. Knowing Logan would do anything to find out more about his past life, Creed began to taunt Logan, telling him of his assignment, alluding to Logan's history with Native by saying she was "the one who got away." Being a more effective tracker than Creed, Logan did find the Native. He attempted to calm her and show that he meant no harm, but she attacked him, revealing that she had six bone claws similar to his. Afterward, Logan discovered the cave where the Native lived, and found that she had saved various personal articles from military snipers who had come for her in the past. To his surprise, he also found that Native had drawn on the walls inside of home, piecing together a childlike caricature of her own history. Logan himself was included in the drawings, but he had no memory of the events she had depicted. Upon getting up to leave the cave, he discovered a final piece of proof that convinced him he had known the wild woman: two sets of dogtags on the cave floor, one with his codename "Wolverine," and another that had clearly belonged to the Native herself. As Logan left the cave, the Native attacked him once again, and goaded him on until he flew into one of his famous berserker rages. The two fought each other brutally, holding back nothing. After seemingly realizing who she was fighting, Native withdrew her claws, and Logan did the same. They shared a romantic interlude back at her cave. Afterward, Logan tried to make her understand that there were more people coming for her, and that she couldn't stay where she was. Native seemed to understand, but desperately wanted to show Logan something, and kept gesturing upward, pulling him towards the outside of the cave. Once she got there, she suddenly became rigid and fell to the ground. Logan realized that Creed had tracked them both, and that they had played into his hands. From yards away, Creed had shot her at the base of her spine, putting her out of commission. Logan then fell, also shot in his lower back, unable to stand. As Creed moved up onto the hillside and prepared to shoot Logan point-blank, he was succinctly stabbed in the groin and eyes by a healed and vengeful Native. As Creed staggered off, she then turned her attention to Logan, who had healed and was trying to get her to come in the opposite direction. But as she'd done before, she gestured upward, and began to climb hand over hand up the rocky hillside. Logan followed her, and when they finally reached the top, it was revealed what Native wanted to show him so badly: a deserted, one-room cabin that had been built there. At a first glance, Logan thought the structure was vaguely familiar, and seemed to recognize the scent of it. To his amazement, he found one of his most favorite literary works among the articles inside of the cabin, and knew he must have been there at some point. He was still even more amazed when Native spoke for the first time in his presence as told him the place was "home." Even though she assured him of this, to his utter disappointment and anger, his fragmented memory robbed him of this memory of a peaceful life. Their time at the cabin was brief, as they found they had been tracked there by several units of soldiers from the offshoot of Weapon X. Though they both fought with all the proficiency their abilities afforded them and Logan took down two of helicopter transports, Native was gassed and he was immobilized. In the process, Native was captured by the remains of the strike team, and shortly afterward taken to a facility in Montana simply called "The Workshop." While in captivity, the Native was operated on by Doctor Vapor, who put her under large amounts of anesthesia in order to operate on her. Vapor then poisoned Native with a small radioactive article that would keep her from healing, and cruelly removed genetic material from her to be sold to other parties. As Vapor was doing a rudimentary bloodtest, she discovered that the Native’s accelerated physiology had resulted in a pregnancy from her liaison with Logan. Unbeknownst to any of the parties involved, Logan was coming to Native's aid, but was forced to have Creed along for the ride; the latter knew of the facility's location and was determined to get back at his employers, who had intended to sell him out from the beginning of his contract. Still, Logan had nothing whatsoever to say to his long-time enemy, and never spoke to him until the two arrived at The Workshop. When they did arrive, Logan ran Creed over with the SUV he had driven them there in and parked it on Creed's lower body. He wanted none of his foe's interference, and stated that they were not allies, nor would they ever be. With this, he rammed his claws through Creed's skull and proceeded to steal his way into The Workshop. As Logan came into the operating room and threatened to kill Vapor if she didn't stand aside, he was told of Native's pregnancy, as well as the radioactive isotope that was keeping her from healing. Logan mercifully removed the isotope from Native's body before turning on Vapor, who was immediately and quietly killed by a healed, vengeful Native. The two then made their way out of the facility. Ominously, they were watched by Sabretooth, who promised to finish what he started. As they made their way through the wilderness, Logan realized that Vapor had been telling the truth about Native's pregnancy. Even though he made it clear he wouldn't leave her or the baby, that there would always be more people to come for her, Native didn't believe that she could come with him and live amongst other mutants. Native pulled away from Logan on their trek and managed to lose him without him realizing it, taking advantage of the fact that he knew she rarely spoke. She made her way back to the cabin she had led him to only a few days earlier in Vancouver, which had been destroyed by the skirmish with the strike teams they had fought. Upon arriving, she quietly sat amongst its remains, looking over the cliffside and out at the forest ahead. After retracing his steps for several miles, Logan ran into Creed, who had been tracking him and Native all the time. Logan flew into a rage and attacked his foe, demanding to know where Native was. Creed wouldn't answer, he only taunted Logan, calling Native an animal, incapable of living in the world. He claimed she was a danger to both of them; as long as she lived, there would be organizations like Weapon X who would hunt her and use her for their own purposes. Creed finally incapacitated Logan, and after further tracking, found the Native. Ominously, he told her that things had to be this way, and she unsheathed her claws as he dove for her and attacked a final time. Logan awoke some hours after healing from the brutal wounds he sustained from Creed. With a sense of dread, he tracked Native once again, only to find the viscera that was left of her. Written in blood on the ground beside her was a message from Sabertooth: '"I did you a favor, runt. You can thank me later." Seeing this, Logan broke down. A day or so later, he met his close friend Nightcrawler at a bar, Native's body cradled in his arms. His only explanation: "She needs a priest." | Powers = * Regenerative Self Healing: The Native was a mutant who possessed a healing factor that allows her to recover from even the most severe wounds with remarkable speed. * Superhuman Senses: She also possessed super-humanly acute senses—hearing, sight, smell, etc. * Superhuman Strength: As well as having sufficient superhuman strength and ferocity to allow her to successfully subdue an opponent over twice her size. The Native's physiology was also accelerated to the extent that her body could conceive and gestate a fetus within a matter of hours. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Despite the extent of her healing factor, the Native was not immortal and could be killed through extensive, constant injuries. | Personality = Like Wolverine, Native was small physically, but far stronger than her stature led others to believe. At times, she behaved in a very primal state, crawling on all fours, catching her food and eating it raw; and rarely walking on her legs. Her mutation had apparently evolved to the point where her animalistic tendencies often overrode her humanity. Her memory seemed to be somewhat fragmented, as was displayed by her behavior upon meeting Logan again. She growled ferociously whenever she was infuriated, which was often, but proved she wasn't completely incapable of logical thought. She spoke a few words of broken English, and was able to understand whatever was spoken to her. Despite her primitive nature and her inability to relate to others, Native clearly cared very deeply for Logan, going so far as telling him to go back to his own life and essentially forget her. It's unclear whether it was meant that she wanted to return to the cabin they once lived in together, or if she was telling him to leave her to her own devices. Still, even when Logan made it clear that he wasn't going to abandon her, and told her he intended to take her with him back to the states (and onto the Xavier Mansion, though she was never aware of this) Native only quietly told him that she couldn't go with him. She really seemed to truly believe that she couldn't belong in the civilized world with other mutants. Lastly, Native was capable of sentiment: she kept Logan's dogtags in the place where she slept, and probably frequented the cabin that she and Logan had most likely built with their bare hands. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = The Native possessed six, twelve-inch long bone claws that were housed within her forearms. Like Wolverine, she had three in each limb and could extend or retract these claws through the skin of her hands at will. The Native's claws were naturally sharp and tougher than that of normal human bone structure, allowing her to cut through flesh and most types of natural materials. They also seemed to have a a serrated edge. In addition, she had ten elongated, sharpened nails on her fingers as well as her toes, but it is unknown what they were made of, or if they were in any way retractable. She was a master tracker like her predecessors, and seemed to be able to cover her scent in a fashion similar to the way Daken could manipulate his own. | Notes = | Trivia = Virtually nothing is known about Native, as she has no real name, place of origin, or established race. What is known is that she does remember her parents, and that she loved them. It is also unclear whether or not she was born with every feature of her lupine mutation and/or tendencies, or if they were forced on her by the Weapon X organization by way of extreme radiation exposure, as her cave drawing seemed to depict. Whether or not she too was manipulated, brainwashed, or sent on controlled killing sprees as Wolverine often was is unknown. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Lupine Form